How I Fell in Love with a Dixon
by EmeraldRose13
Summary: Mary is a nymphomaniac with a hunger for strong men. What happens when she falls in love with one of them, but still can't control her desires? Her path is Rough and hard. will she come out on top? (smutty lemon with a hint of a story, do not read if you are easily offended and do not like sexually explicit material. You have been warned.)


Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead or any of its characters.

**How I Fell in Love With a Dixon.**

Hi there the name's Miranda, but you can call me Mary and I fell in love with the most awesome red neck ever. At first he seems to be completely unattractive, but once you are around him for more than a couple of days you start to see that he is not at all what his first impression makes him out to be. He is caring, though he doesn't like to show it much., and he is also very sexy in the most rustic way possible, that's why I went after him. Rick had made several moves on my but he wasn't cute enough, I only had eyes for the handsome Daryl Dixon. I knew that if Daryl was anything like his brother that he was goin to be a freak in the sheets.

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I lived in Woodbury and shared a room with Merle? Well I did and now that I had been relocated to the prison and Merle had gone and gotten himself killed I was feeling rather lonely. So I set out to find new love, that that I ever really loved Merle. We were just fuck buddies with the common interest of needing to get off on something other than a drug of choice, because the stupid Governor didn't allow drug use in Woodbury. So I guess in a matter of speaking we only used each other.

But things were different with Daryl, I truly love him and I never thought I would ever say that about someone, but I am now and I mean it. I really love him and its not just because I was right about him being a sex god and even better than his brother. Who might I add was the best I had ever had before Daryl. Merle was slightly bigger, but Daryl really knows how to use what the lord blessed him with. Let me tell you about our first time, because it was most definitely…something. We had gotten together about a month after we all moved into the prison.

Three weeks after we got together:

"Come on Daryl please." I pleaded with my hands clasped in front of me as I leaned in toward him on out bed on the perch. He rolled his eyes and turned away. "Can we please sneak off somewhere and have some fun?" he grunted out an aggravated "not today." And I plopped down on my back bouncing from the thickness of the mattresses. We had been sleeping together and occasionally making out, but nothing serious enough to scratch my ever growing itch. I was determined to win this battle so I looked around to make sure no one else was able to see us before I unbuttoned the top five buttons of my shirt that I wasn't wearing a tank top under. "Daryl," I made my voice soft and seductive and he turned to look at me. When he did I grabbed his hand and slid it into my open shirt to rest on my perky right breast. He was shocked but he hid it well. "I need this, I need you. Please, Ill do anything." His face clouded over a bit but he was considering it as he took his hand from my shirt and buttoned it back up.

"Anything?" I nodded with a smile on my face. "Fine, we can go have some fun." He didn't sound like he was going to enjoy it, but I knew I could change his tone once we were alone. He took my hand and led me to a random empty and dim room of the prison. The only source of light in the thirteen by thirteen foot room was a small window on the back wall near the ceiling. "How exactly do you want to have fun?" he asked once he had shut the door. Did I really have to explain it to him.

"Well that depends on it you want to fuck or just fool around." I wasn't going to go into specifics on what exactly I wanted to do to him or have him do to me. He bit as his fingernails before he scratched the back of his head and growled.

"I ain't good at this shit I don't even know why I agreed. I can't make ya happy, lets just go back." He was freaking out on me, and trying to talk his way out of it. He walked to the door and was about to open it before I turned him around, pressed his back against it and pressed my lips to his letting my need fill him. After the initial shock wore off his arms slide around my waist and held me close to him. His hands eventually made it to my ass and he was rewarded with a sight from me as I pulled back, took my shirt off and led him to a table that was agaist the wall with the window. I hopped up onto it and wrapped my legs around him pulling him to me so that I could make out with him some more.

I was happily greated by the hardness that pressed into my jean covered center, but I was disappointed when her pulled away from me. He pulled a strip of cloth out of his pocket and held it up to me. "What is that for?" I asked suspiciously and he smirked at me making my heart skip a beat.

"Ya said ya'd do anything right?" I nodded remembering saying that in my pleading. "Well yer gonna wear this." Next thing I knew he was tieing it around my eyes blacking out the world, which wasn't a interesting concept considering you never wanted to be blinded in case of an emergency. Before the world ended I would have thought this was kinky, but now it was freaking me out

'Daryl, I don't know about this what if something happenes and I cant see to get out?" I heard him chuckle and I was glad that he had loosened up some. "What's so funny?" I asked not thinking it was funny that I wouldn't be able to see to get out if I needed to and to be completely honest the longer the blindfold was on the more I started to fidget. He didn't answer and he wasn't touching me so I started to take the blind fold off but his hand on mine stopped me.

"Keep it on and relax. Ya trust me don't cha?" I hummed out a yes, my curiosity of his weird behavior was over shadowing my need.

"Daryl why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Because I don't want ya to see me."

"But I want to see you."

"Too bad, quit whining and be happy that I'm even still here." Hmm that was very rude of him to say, but it was still nicer than anything his brother ever said to me. About that time I felt the hooks of my bra being undone. His hands slid lightly over my shoulders as he removed the straps and let the piece of clothing fall to the floor. His hands slid up my narrow waist and to the sensitive mounds of flesh. Pleasure shot through me every time his thumbs tweaked my nipples making me take in a sharp breath. "Did I hurt ya?" he sounded confused which confused me so I quickly answered him putting him at ease.

"Mm god no." his hands went back to work and I was dieing to touch him since I couldn't see him. I lifted my hands to his and trailed them up his arms and over his shoulders to discover he had taken his shirt off I had never seen him with his shirt off and it angered me a bit that I couldn't see him now. The more I let my hands roam over his body the more I realized why he didn't want me to see him. I felt at least seven long raised scars on his back. I wanted so bad to ask him what happened, but he didn't want me to see them and his whole body tensed when I would make contact with one. So I assumed that he didn't want me to know or ask. So I directed my attention to his shoulders and trails my hand up into his soft hair and gripped it.

I pulled him into me electricity shot through me when he ran his tong along my bottom lip seeking entrance. I moaned when I opened up to him he trailed his tongue along mine before they started to dance together in a never ending battle. He slid me on the table pulling me closer to him I gasped when I felt his naked erection pressed against the taunt skin of my lower belly. I couldn't stop my hand went I found its way between us and grasped it. That finally pulled a throaty growl from him as she shoved me backwards so that I was laying on the table. He made quick work of unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off of me. They were quickly followed by my panties. I wanted so bad to take that stupid blind fold off, but I knew that if it came off what he was doing would end and there was no way I wanted that.

I felt his slide between my closed legs and I eagerly opened them for him. I took in another sharp breath when he started caressing my wet center. "What do ya want me to do?" his voice was laced with want and I moaned at the sensual sound of it. "Tell me what ya want Mary." His finger had found my love button rendering me speechless. "Tell me now." Damn he was bing demanding.

"Mmm I think you know." I forced the words out of my mouth as I gripped the edge of the table.

He laughed a bit and stopped what he was doing. "wrong answer." I sat up and reached for the blindfold but he stopped me again. "Don't take that off." I growled and slapped the table.

"You're being a tease Daryl Dixon." I accused making him laugh some more. "its not funny." I laid back down on the table and crossed my arms across my chest. He gently unfolded them and began fondling me again as he trailed kisses up my stomach to my right breast. I gasped again when he swirled his tongue around the peak and sucked it into his mouth.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want." He said before he switched to my other breast and bit down causing me to grip his back. "Tell me." He bit down on my neck bringing out my words.

"Fuck me Daryl. I want you to fuck me." I said pulling his face to mine for another passionate kiss. Next thing I knew his warm length was sliding between my slick folds getting his shaft ready for me and making me grip the table. "You like that? Hmm?" just his sweet rough voice was enough to make me loose it right then, but I couldn't let myself. I needed him inside me. "Talk to me baby." Wow he just called me baby.

"Mmm-oh, yes Daryl." He slid his wet knob into me drawing sounds of ecstasy from both of us. "Mm fuck me Daryl." He slowly slid into me inch by inch by inch. I was starting to wonder just how long he was when i finally felt his sack slap my ass. "you're so big." I said breathy when he leaned over me to plant a soft kiss on my neck and started to nibble on my ear lobe. I slid my hand lovingly into his hair. "Fuck my Daryl." At my command he slowly slid himself hout until just the tip remained in me before he slammed into me hard. A scream escaped me.

"ya like that baby? Ya like me fuckin that wet pussy?" I was holding back from the edge of release as he slammed into me again. "Answer me Mary."

"Fuck yes Daryl, fuck me with your huge rod." He picked up the pace and repeatedly slammed into me and grabbed one of my jiggling tits and pinched my nipple while I reached out to rest my hands on his hard shoulders. I gripped them not realizing that I was digging my nails into his flesh. I let out a small moan every time his balls slapped my ass and his head pushed at my g-spot. "oh God don't stop. I'm gonna, fuck yes, I'm gonna cum." I gripped him harder as my body spasms around him. He had pulled out of me and I slid down off of the table to land on my knees. "cum in my mouth." I demanded and I felt the tip of him graze my lower lip.

I opened and sucked him in until he touched the back of my throat. I bobbed my head up and down swirling my tongue around the tip before I felt his warm liquid hit the back of my tongue. Spurt after spurt exploded into my mouth and soon I couldn't hold it all in. a trickle ran out of the corner of my mouth. When he had finished shooting off I swallowed what I had managed to keep in my mouth. I licked at what had trickled down my face causing him to laugh he handed me something and I wiped it off.

He didn't let me take the blindfold off until he was fully clothed. He was standing at the door waiting for me as I got dressed. Turns out he had handed me my underwear to wipe his cum off of me with and I took a little bit of pleasure in knowing that I would be wearing his juice on me for the rest of the day. When I was done getting dressed I walked over to him and stopped him before he opened the door. "I thought you said that you suck at this shit." He shrugged. "you're not. I think I'm happier now than I have been in a while." He didn't say anything and his face remained blank. "You made me that way." I smiled up at him and a small smirk played on his lips. I stood up on my tip toes and planted a big kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"Welcome."


End file.
